Living in the Fields of War
by SilverWolf7
Summary: The TARDIS crash lands on a strange planet, where magic is real. The Doctor and his companions have to fight, become an actual part of the world of Azeroth, or die trying. The world is no longer just a game to them...
1. Prologue

Because I can't help it, and it's gotten right into my mind.

This is a crossover. In fact, this is my first ever true crossover, not including a Buffy/Forever Knight one I started and lost when I first started writing fan fiction. This one is a World of Warcraft/Doctor Who crossover. The main characters are the Doctor (Tenth), Rose, Martha, Donna and a young Draenei Paladin named Khaetis.

The Doctor is going by his human pseudonym of John Smith. The girls will use their normal names, naturally.

Here is a list of the classes and professions each is doing:

Khaetis: Draenei Paladin. He is a Blacksmith/Miner, protection specced.

Doctor/John: Pretending to be human but went the road of Shaman through the Draenei. Mixed spec. Engineer.

Rose: Odd for a human, she goes Hunter, beast master specced. Leatherworker/Skinner. Wolf as pet.

Martha: Priest, holy specced. Herbalist/Alchemist.

Donna: Mage, Fire Specced. Tailor/Enchanter.

Yep, just by reading the above you know I am nuts....

Sooo, without further nattering on like a lunatic I give you a warning that canon will not be used in this in the Warcraft way, just using what people know of in WoW, and that is probably going to be used lightly. Written as such that no one knows much about Alliance, or anything past the original game. And this is sometime after 4th season Doctor Who, and Rose, Donna and Martha stay on board the TARDIS, so is AU to begin with in that sense. But I guess you all already knew that :P

Post Burning Crusade, but pre Wrath of the Lich King.

Hope someone out there is interested and enjoys :)

Now, on with the story.

* * *

Living in the Fields of War

Prologue – Into the Fields of War

With a groaning that didn't sound healthy in the least, the TARDIS landed a bit rougher than normal and left the four inside on the floor. The rough landings were expected by all of them every now and again, but this had been an emergency materialisation, and none of them knew where they were, or even if the air outside the ship was breathable.

The TARDIS groaned again as she settled into place, before her power went down to conserve what was left. Or, at least, that's what the Doctor hoped was happening. The last thing he wanted was a repeat performance of what happened in Pete's World. But she still had power left so at least she wasn't dead.

"Everyone alright?" he asked, getting up off the floor himself, rubbing absently at an elbow he had knocked when falling down.

"Will you bloody learn to drive this thing?" Donna stated, throwing him an angry glare that made him take a hasty step back, before Martha got up and lent Donna a hand.

"Well, no broken bones I don't think. Wasn't the best of landings though, was it?" the female doctor stated, checking herself and Donna for injuries other than a few bumps and bruises and not finding any.

"I'm fine, Doctor. What's wrong with the TARDIS?"

And of course Rose. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of having the young blonde woman back. It made him feel much more complete. It dropped again as he searched his link with the TARDIS for an answer.

"I don't know. She shouldn't need to refuel. Maybe she's just tired. Should give her a few days to cool down. Probably is overdue for a bit of a rest now I think of it."

He apologised to her, and gave the console a gentle pat to let her know he really was sorry for the state she had gotten in. She gave him a gentle mind nudge in reply.

"Well!" he said after everyone was calm and didn't look ready to smack him one. "Should we go outside and see what's out there? Should be interesting. Whatever this place is, I've never been here before."

Without waiting for an answer, he strode to the door, opened it and took a deep breath. Letting it out, he sniffed the air around him, turned around and smiled. "Come on out, the air seems to be breathable. No trace of poisons or harmful gases. We should count ourselves lucky. There does seem to be a strange leak of some sort of...power though if you can feel it."

Oddly enough, as the girls stepped out and onto the bluish grass around them, he could tell they could feel it. It was in the air itself, an almost palpable feeling of, dare he say it, magical energy.

In front of them was a huge piece of pink crystal. It was pulsating slightly, giving off a power of its own, but unlike that which could be felt by all of them. Maybe it was these crystals that had made the TARDIS land. Either they caused her own power cells to either fluctuate or decrease, or she was attracted by them.

He could run a number of different space craft off of this energy he was sure of it. If he could just figure out what kind of energy it was...

Before he could get out his sonic screwdriver to test it, the three girls had begun walking towards what looked to be a small village not too far away. Buildings made with a non human design in whites and pinks huddled together on the top of a short rise, near a decent water supply.

For an alien race that seemed to have space travel themselves, they were living an inferior lifestyle. Shrugging, he jogged to catch up to the girls. He could be wrong about the space travel after all.

His mind immediately came back to it as they ventured into the village, noting the race here seemed to be some kind of blue bipedal deer of some kind, but with smooth skin instead of fur. Bony plates or horns covered with skin on top of the male heads, and horns on the females. The males were much bigger than the females, and there didn't seem to be any young children running about. Both seemed to equally be guarding, so at least they didn't seem to be sexist. The girls should be alright.

Maybe it had been a crash landing? There was building going on in a few of the structures still. But they had technology that went right over the top of any species that lived as wild as this. Yes, definitely a crash landing. Maybe there was something in the atmosphere itself that caused his own ship to come down here. That odd feeling in the air, perhaps?

Well, whatever they were, they had seen humans before because they looked at them as they walked in, before continuing on their way, doing the jobs set out to them in this rebuilding of a new home.

He had spotted some wild cats, big flightless birds and deer about. Good hunting, plenty of fresh water...they should be fine, considering most carried weapons.

No guns he saw. That was an improvement to most places he went, especially for advanced races like this one seemed to be.

Donna and Rose, who had both seen the Ood didn't mind so much the tendrils they had, but Martha seemed a bit out of sorts over it. Although, that could be uncomfortable memories of Human-Dalek cross species...

"So!" he stated, waving a hand in an arc to locate the village they were in. "Let's go meet the locals. Though, local they are not."

He walked daringly up to one of the tall males and cleared his throat. "Hello! Umm, my ship just crashed here, and we were wondering, as fellow survivors of such, if you could perhaps tell us where it is exactly we have landed. What world is this? Or don't you know?"

The guard looked at him blankly for a bit, before sighing and shrugging his massive shoulders. "There is a small encampment near the coast with humans. We know this world is called Azeroth, but those of us here in this village don't know much more about it. They could help more than us."

Grinning and nodding, he left the guard and trotted back to the others. "Encampment down by the sea. Humans are there. Oh, and this world is known as Azeroth. Anyone familiar with it?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, but judging by the way the girls' faces wore surprised looks, all three of them, he had the sinking suspicion that he wouldn't like to know where they had heard of such a world.

"Azeroth? As in Warcraft Azeroth?" Donna asked.

"War what? I don't know, do I?"

"It's a game series, Doctor, on Earth in our time. For the computer. My brother played the Warcraft games almost religiously for a while. He recently stopped playing WoW though."

The Doctor looked a bit confused. "Wow? What is wow?"

"World of Warcraft, Doctor. Mickey used to play it. Probably is back to it now he's back in our universe again as well."

He suddenly felt like he was in on some kind of joke, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. How did these three human women have heard of this world through a computer game? It sounded ridiculous. "Umm, I don't really like the War part of that name..."

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I don't recognise this place. I only play World of Warcraft, haven't got the money for the expansions yet. And I play Horde side too. And don't you dare say anything bad about female gamers, or I will knock you into the next century!"

He held up his hands in a calming gesture. "I've nothing against a woman who likes to game. Do you two play as well, or just know through Leo and Mickey?"

It soon became obvious that the only one with any experience in this area was Donna. Which made her oddly the voice of experience instead of him. She immediately became a lot happier. "Well, if all goes like in the game, what we will be feeling is magic. Proper magic Doctor, not science. And we should be able to use it in a number of classes."

Martha and Rose looked intrigued with the thought of using proper magic, but the Doctor was more wary than anything else. "I don't know if that sounds very healthy...And do you have any idea what has happened to the TARDIS to strand us in a world which can apparently only be found in a game?"

They were all silent after that one, before he sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Fine! I guess we'll find out in good time. But first, human encampment, yes?"

With a goal set, they soon found their next problem. The animals attacked on sight. Well, most of them did anyway. It seemed they were docile enough when you weren't near them but the nearer you got...

Donna swore and shouted run. Thankfully, it only took two short minutes of running to get to the encampment, and they were all fit, and used to the exercise.

What they weren't expecting was to feel like they had just run into a fantasy novel. Well, Donna wasn't surprised by the dwarves or elf, but the others were. The Doctor hid his surprise rather well, and was glad he was used to meeting new races all the time.

This, he decided, was going to be the start of something great. Maybe not the healthiest adventure he had gotten himself into and it looked like he'd have to once again pick up arms and fight, but great nonetheless.

With a deep breath, he strode up to the human standing with the elf and introduced himself. "Hi! I'm John, can you tell me and my companions where exactly we are?"

And so it begins.

Chapter One: Life on Azeroth, a Crash Course to Survival in the Wild.


	2. Starting Out

Now that Cataclysm is coming closer, this is on post Wrath of the Lich King and will be kept up with what's happening in game.

* * *

Chapter One: Starting Out.

The first thing he had decided on was that these alien beings were regarded with suspicion, so if they knew he was alien too, they'd probably try to do something...not so nice. So, the first thing he did was make sure he used his human pseudonym, Doctor John Smith, so that they wouldn't know.

It didn't really matter. There were a few Draenei (the alien race, he had soon found out their species name) running around the camp. Some were cooking deer meat. Some were killing crabs. Another was sewing some clothing by a campfire by a human woman who seemed to be showing her what to do.

An odd thought struck the Doctor then. If the TARDIS refused to go, and hopefully all she needed was a bit of a break, then they'd be stuck living like this too. They'd have to make a living in a primitive world. They'd have to sew clothes, or smith, and they'd have to find their own food and cook it if they were going to be staying out here. Although there looked to be shopkeepers selling food around.

Which made it clear to him that they'd be cooking. None of them had any of the coin that these people used.

The Admiral had been nice to them, though he was wondering why they'd not known where they were. They had told him that they'd crashed a flying machine and hadn't been able to tell where. This was believed, which meant that these people could at least travel by air. That was good. Not as far behind as he had first feared, but still primitive, especially compared to his companions' time frame.

He had let Donna take over the talking from there, since she was the one that spoke the language, so to speak. He had tuned the conversation out, instead looking around the small camp the odd group of people had set up, and the boats bobbing on the water in which they had gotten there.

They were large boats, nicely built. He missed the TARDIS already.

He watched one of the crabs down by the shoreline scuttle about, before running back into the water and sighed, sitting down with a thud into the sand. Well, he was definitely not happy with situation, and he should make it clear to everyone else that that was the case...

Rose joined him in short order, and he grimaced at her. "Well, it could be worse, I suppose..." he stated, flicking a stick he found near him into the water.

"Yeah. Still, this could be fun."

He looked at her like she had gone crazy. "Fun? We have no idea how long we're stuck here. Anything could happen to the TARDIS while we're away from her with her defences down...she could be blown up! Guess I'm just worried..."

She leaned against him and patted his knee. "You've got to stop worrying over everything, especially when it comes to the TARDIS."

Sighing, he nodded. "Yeah, but I can't help it. She is all I have left of home, after all..."

They fell into a deep, but comfortable silence, one of those of which he used to fall into with Rose all the time, especially when he was working on fixing some part of the TARDIS and she wanted to keep him company. It was something he had missed, though he had done the same thing with Martha and to a lesser extent, with Donna.

And speaking of, Martha was now making her way down towards them, waving at them from the camp and jogging her way down. "Donna says that there's a Draenei encampment, part of a broken ship, further to the east, that might be able to help us get started here. You know, doing jobs for money, that sort of thing. She also mentioned those classes again. We'll probably have to pick one each. Like that's going to be easy."

It sounded like Martha had paid about as much attention to the conversation between Donna and the Admiral as he and Rose had. He grinned. "Well, allons-y! Might as well get started now. I think that the TARDIS will be alright where she is for a bit. And we can come back and see if she's working later. I think she just needs to repair a few things herself. Shouldn't take more than a few days."

Martha and Rose nodded, and together they walked back up to the human camp, making sure to thank those around them for the help, before walking back up to the first Draenei hamlet. They took the road heading east, and marched through a river, thankfully at a place where it wasn't very deep at all. After a few more minutes, in which a hill was climbed and they went past a few more giant crystals, they came across what they had been told about. Scattered around the area was the remnants of part of a crashed ship. There were still injured people scattered about the place, moaning in pain. Some were lying still on the grass, dead.

The Doctor shivered, dreading having to go through with this. Still, the more people he could help here the better. Martha looked like she was ready to get down and pick up one of the big males with her own hands, though he was twice her height and about three or four times her weight.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "Leave him Martha, we're not strong enough to move him, and we may injure him even more in the moving. Leave him to his own people. They'll have a better chance of helping." The large, slightly grey by nature, male was unconscious and hadn't heard, but he was definitely still breathing.

It was hard for him to see things like this. Now more than ever. He was very much in tune with how it feels to have everything crumble under your feet and everyone around you injured or dying. Or, in his case, dead.

Rose grabbed his hand and squeezed it, more for comfort than giving comfort, if the look on her face was anything to go by. He squeezed back.

Martha nodded and sighed. "We can't do anything to help, can we?"

He shook his head. "No. Not right now, anyway. Maybe after a while and a little crash course on their species, we'd be able to help, but right now, no."

They continued up to where there were quite a few Draenei present, and made for the inside part of the ship. What they found there wasn't in as much disarray. They had an area to one side completely appointed to looking after the injured and dying, and shops set up with armour and weapons, needed for life on the primitive side.

It was clear to the Doctor right now, watching as the Draenei looking after the injured went about his duties with compassion and worry, that this race, though they might look fierce on first look, were a peace loving people.

Donna, deciding she would be spokesperson for their little group since she knew the most of the world, walked up to one of the shopkeepers, a female selling cloth and leather armour, premade, and smiled at her. The Doctor in that moment felt himself swell with pride. She had changed a lot to the woman she had been when they had first met.

"Hi! I was wondering...can you help us? We crashed too, you see, and there are just 4 of us, and we have no idea what we're doing..."

The woman looked at them and smiled. "It is unfortunate that you, too, have crashed upon this world. Proenitus may be able to get you started. He is just outside. Some of our young are just starting out here, too. See, out there."

She pointed outside where two male Draenei, one larger than the other, were standing talking to each other.

Donna smiled back at her, nodded her head and waved them on. "Thanks."

The Doctor couldn't stop grinning at Donna. But she was getting them around, which was good enough for him right now. He was uncertain of how well he'd take up arms again, after the disaster that was the Time War.

Proenitus and the young male turned to look at them as they made the short walk outside to where they stood.

"Hmm, not in armour. Have you come from one of the cities? We are not ones for doing business here. You'd have to go to the ruins of the Exodar for that," Proenitus stated in greeting and, putting a hand on Donna's shoulder just in case, the Doctor took the lead.

"Hello. And no, we aren't in armour. We crashed here, too. Not far away from the little village your people are building near the river. We don't know where we are or how to start, but it may be a while before we can leave again, and we have no way of living here. We need to learn the way of the land, so to speak. We were told you were the man to see to start us off."

A smile lit up the young Draenei's face and he held out his hand. "Greetings! I am starting here too. I not long come of age to train past that of a child. I am Khaetis, I have been told I have the soul of a paladin. A warrior of the light. I am now starting that road of training. Perhaps we can travel the journey together? It would be good to not do this on my own, and I am the only one now starting."

Donna held up a hand, one finger pointing towards the sky. "Hold on. Do we choose which path we will be on, or is it chosen for us?"

Khaetis looked at her and grinned. "It is in our beings to become what we set out to do. The aura of a being tells us what class they should take. Look with your hearts and not your eyes, and you should see."

The Doctor grinned and closed his eyes for a second. He had two hearts, how would that make him different?

Opening his eyes again, looking with more than just his eyes, a trick he had learnt a while ago, he started. Each of them had a colour surrounding their body, all of them different. It wasn't their normal auras. It was something else completely. The very air seemed to be making it, changing them to fit in with the world around them.

Khaetis had a pink glow surrounding him. Donna had a light blue, Martha was a brilliant white, Rose was green and as he looked down at himself, he saw a dark blue colour. He was not used to seeing such a thing on his own body.

He frowned. "This...is not normal, but okay, what do these colours mean?"

"You see what he's talking about?" Rose asked, and the other two girls turned to look at him too, and he realised he was the only one that could see what Khaetis had said.

"Yeah. Colours. I have dark blue, you're green, Rose. Martha, you're the most brilliant glowing white I have ever seen and you're a light blue, Donna."

Khaetis grinned at them. "Your paths are chosen then. Come, I will take you to the trainers and see about a weapon each."

The Doctor wasn't too happy with the thought of using a weapon, but right then they didn't have much of a choice. If doing chores was what would get them money enough to eat and stay clothed, then so be it. If the chores included killing then he'd have to learn to adapt just as much as the girls will.

"Dark blue is the way of the shaman. Green is the way of the hunter. White is that of priest, our main healers. And light blue is that of mage."

A huge grin spread over Donna's face at that. "I'm a mage. How brilliant is that?" After a few seconds, she began to laugh, loudly and fully, pointing at the Doctor like there was some huge cosmic joke going on. "Shaman! You're shaman!"

He frowned. "Is that...bad?"

Donna shook her head. "No! It's just...they call you the Oncoming Storm! And you're a Shaman!"

With that, the other two girls began laughing too. He was reminded of the time Sarah Jane and Rose got together and spent half an hour laughing at him. He still didn't know what that was about.

"Shamans can throw lightning bolts at things, Doctor. Lightning, storms, get it?"

He grinned back at them, now getting the joke. "Ah, well, I guess my nickname was well earned then."

They went to the man helping with the injured first. He was the priest left in the wreckage. He took a look at the group, his eyes stopping on Martha and he grinned widely at her and bowed. "Ah, a sister in the healing arts. Welcome. We have much need of healing in this area. A lot of us were injured when our pods were thrown from the ship."

Martha was both pleased at what life had chosen for her in this place, and that it included healing more than the act of killing, but while she grinned at the priest, she couldn't help but have it fall into a frown in short order. "I'm sorry, I'm just starting here and don't know any healing other than what I learnt on my own planet."

The priest nodded and ushered her forwards. "Come. It is your calling. I can teach you the basics in holy spells. You will be able to defend yourself just as much as you can heal and look after others."

The Doctor nodded to her, letting her know it was alright to go with him. But, before they could get too far away one thing was clear, they needed somewhere to meet up after they had finished learning basics.

"Martha! We'll meet here afterwards. Good luck!" he called out, but she didn't go too far away, since the priest needed to look after his patients.

After Martha was settled, next was Rose, who was left with a female Draenei. The two of them immediately made fast friends by the looks of it.

He was next, taken to a man who looked different to the Draenei. Khaetis told him he was a lost one, but not to talk about it any further than that. Donna was taken not too far away from him, to a woman dressed in a rather revealing dress.

"Greetings. I am Firmanvaar, Shaman left here to look for new members. It is odd, humans do not learn the way of Shaman. As they don't learn the way of the hunter. You and your friends are different."

The Doctor grinned and shrugged. "We're not originally from this world."

"Ah. Well, let's start off with a weapon..."

He stayed put, while his trainer, odd as the man was, wandered away out of his view, to get him what he must assume was an appropriate shaman starter weapon. When Firmanvaar came back with a small one handed mace and a shield, he almost choked. He had never once used a shield in his life, nor a mace. Though he had bumped people on the head quite a bit with other things before.

Still, this was becoming all too real to him and he was wishing right then to run to the TARDIS and stay in her for the rest of the time until she was ready to leave. Running was what he was good at, not fighting.

It was after he was armed that he was begun in the ways of learning how to harness the energy in the air to literally turn it into crackling lightning. The energy in electrical form. To his horror, he found he wasn't too good at it. He was told he'd get better.

The second thing he was taught was what was supposed to be a simple healing spell. It didn't heal for very much, but it would keep him alive if needed. If he could get it right.

Sighing, feeling tired and worn out, he made his way slowly to the centre of the room, where Donna and Rose were waiting for him. Both with big grins on their faces. Figured that the girls would be better at this then him. He flopped himself down between the two and groaned. "How can you two be happy. I'm worn out..."

"Yeah, gotta watch your mana, Doctor."

He frowned. "My what?"

"You only have so much...energy I'll call it, to use spells with. Once that runs out, you can't use it anymore until you've either drank mana potions or rested. In the game it also is gained back by drinking normal drinks, but that doesn't seem likely here. Still, I'll be able to make food and water soon enough."

"I'll stick with resting if this is what that is."

Rose laughed and patted his knee. "Poor Doctor. Dunno what you're complaining about. You've got a little mace. I have this huge sword to learn, and a crossbow! Hunter is the ranged weapons class. Also, I'll get to tame a pet and keep it with us. I'll be able to talk to animals."

Donna nudged Rose with her foot and winked. "Not as good as druid. You'd be able to turn into animals then. Still, I got mage. My favourite class! I can make fire, hah! And I have frost armour. Come on Doctor, I dare you to touch me."

He shook his head, and decided to lie down. The ground was hard and uncomfortable, since it was some type of metal, but right then, he'd sleep on anything as long as it stayed still.

He had almost fallen asleep when an equally exhausted looking Martha joined them, looking sleepy but pleased with herself. "Hello. Sorry it took me so long. I was helping to try and heal some of the injured. This is brilliant right now. I don't like how I've learnt a spell to hurt things too, but not all Priests are healers I learnt. I will be though, I think..."

Donna grinned and nodded. "The only one that doesn't look happy is the Doctor. What happened to you then?"

"Me? I've got a shield to lug around on my back, a weapon at my side, I've learnt how to make lightning bolts out of thin air and I'm wiped out. I want to go back to the TARDIS now. See if she's ready to go. But I'm too tired to get up..."

Martha grinned at him. "That reminds me. Courtesy of the Draenei and what little supplies they have here, we all get a backpack each and a bedroll to sleep in."

She handed one of the bedrolls over to him and he grunted at it. It had been a while since the last time he had used one of them, but given the circumstances he took it. It was made of two blankets and a piece of sheepskin for warmth.

Well, at least they'd be warm and at least relatively comfortable, if they found the right spot to bed down. Also, there was a place so that it could be tied to the backpack, so there wouldn't be any loss of bedding.

He unrolled his, glad for the warmth other than the cold floor and was almost instantly asleep.

"They're like old fashioned sleeping bags!" Rose stated, as she unrolled her own bedroll and climbed inside as the weather turned colder as the sun set completely, leaving them with little warmth.

The Doctor and Martha were asleep, having exhausted themselves with their first lot of learning their very own beginning spells. All she had learnt was to put a bit of extra punch into the swing of her sword. That wasn't going so well. She had trouble using it, since it was big and awkward to use. It was also rather heavy.

Martha and Donna, she had spotted, were both carrying large sticks for their weapons. Quarterstaffs. Well, no one could say she hadn't learnt anything by watching Buffy as a kid.

"Yeah. My Gramps showed me how to make a bedroll out of blankets when I was a kid. For the nights we went and stayed up on the hill while he was stargazing. I loved it. Still, a premade one is better than cold hard metal any day. And I forgot how it was done"

They fell into silence, apart from the rustling of the Draenei around them as they went off to sleep too. The odd groan from one of the injured that had yet to be seen to occasionally trickled to her hearing, but other than that, it was kind of peaceful. Kind of.

"Do you think the TARDIS will be ready tomorrow? As much as I'm actually enjoying this, I'd like to go back home soon."

Donna sighed, "Dunno. Hope so. This isn't exactly what I had in mind for a great adventure. If we're really unlucky, we might get attacked by Horde before Martha learns to resurrect the dead. And if we all die, well...who knows, maybe we'd just stay dead..."

"It's different when you're living it, isn't it? It's not just a game any longer, its real life. I don't want to have to fight other people."

She heard Donna sigh again. "Yeah I know. Night Rose."

"Night."

Not having used as much of this mana stuff as the others, Rose wasn't as tired as they were. It took her a long time to fall asleep. By the time she did, she'd only gotten 4 hours of sleep in, and the sun was rising.

There was nothing to stop the dawn from waking her. It was the best alarm clock nature could possibly come up with.

All she knew was that the day would bring about it either them leaving, or having to work to stay alive.

She hoped they'd just leave.


End file.
